


bored to death

by mcbscene



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, angst kinda, evil!xray, hes been evil some time before this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcbscene/pseuds/mcbscene
Summary: The Mad King makes sure that X-Ray's first kill is one to remember.





	

Ray had never once thought to have asked where Ryan was taking him. It seemed pointless, as Ryan had not so much as looked at him once. He wondered if Ryan knew he was there at all.

But he must. Ryan had forced him into the backseat of the car and locked the doors only a few minutes ago, and now they were on the road, driving to some unknown destination. 

Ray just sat in silence, staring out the window trying to figure out where the hell he was going. The road seemed to stretch out forever, with any hopes of getting anywhere seeming to diminish.

He glanced at the clock, it was Seven Thirty. He had been in the car for half an hour. It didn't feel like half an hour. It felt like forever.

He glanced down at his black suit and the green boots, wondering if he had made the right choice going to the Mad King. Ryan had certainly made him welcome, dressing him in new clothes, and training him to fight. And he was finally away from Vav.

The name seemed almost alien to him now. Vav wasn't part of his life anymore. He had to stop thinking about him if he wanted to get anywhere. Ray wasn't getting anywhere.

He forced his train of thought to stop dead. And he started to think again. Slower this time. 

His name was Ray. He was 23. He worked with the Mad King. He used to work for Vav, but he isn't needed anymore. He was in a car. He didn't know where he was going. His friend was Mogar. His friend used to be Vav. Stop thinking about Vav. Stop thinking about Vav. Stop thinking. Stop thinking stop thinking stop thinking stop 

“Ray?” The familiar voice of Ryan broke Ray out of his trance, as his head bolted up to look at him.

“Y-Yes?” Ray replied, locking eyes with the Mad King.

“We're here. First, I want you to go to the trunk of the car with me before you go anywhere” he ordered, unlocking the car. Ray did as Ryan said.

As he walked, he looked around at where Ryan had dropped him. Two rows of identical houses faced each other like reflections in a mirror. It was so bland. Pointless, almost.

Ryan was standing by the open trunk, smirking as Ray walked towards him. Ryan simply gestured to the trunk. In it was rows upon rows of different weapons. Knives, guns, bombs. More than he had ever seen, piled up in the back of Ryan's car.

“Take as many as you want. I'll explain why in a second” Ryan said, not bothering to look at Ray.

Ray obligated, taking two knives and a handgun. One knife went into each pocket, and he kept the gun in his hands.

Ray swallowed until his mouth was dry. “Where are we?” he asked, causing Ryan to turn to look at him. The look on his face could not be described. Shock, maybe. Or confusion. Maybe he didn't know where he was either.

“You really don't know?” Ryan asked.

Ray shook his head. Why would he? Every house on the street looked the same. 

“You'll figure it out soon enough. There's somebody in house number twenty-three I want you to kill. Get it done quick” Ryan said, pushing Ray into the front yard. 

Ray choked on his comebacks and protests, as he watched Ryan disappear into his car. He took two steps towards the door.

Then another two.

And then one more.

And he was there. 

He tried the door handle, but it was locked. Whoever lived here must have been paranoid. Or just going to sleep. Someone was in the house, he was sure of that.

Sighing, he took the gun, and fired two shots at the window. He climbed in through the broken glass, not bothering about the pain. He had felt worse.

As his feet touched the ground, he looked around for any signs of what sort of person would live here. The carpets were dark, the sort somebody would use if they couldn't be bothered to vacuum them. The room he was in appeared to be the lounge. It was empty apart from a sofa and a television. He walked out of the lounge and into a corridor. He turned into the kitchen.

The person who lived here clearly couldn't be bothered about _anything_ packets of instant ramen littered the kitchen counter, and the sink was overflowing with washing up. A half eaten bowl of cereal was dumped on the side, along with a bag of stale McDonald's fries.

This person lived like a fucking pig.

He wondered what it was that he had done that made Ryan want Ray to kill him. Maybe Ryan just wanted Ray to kill someone. Maybe he used to work for Ryan. Maybe he tried to kill Ryan.

Ray's head was racing with possibilities of what this man could possibly have done when he got a text message from Ryan. 

**_Tick Tock, Ray. I'll drive off without you_ **

Sighing, he walked upstairs. The man had to be asleep. As he arrived upstairs, he looked around. Three rooms. Two bedrooms and a bathroom. A bathroom, a study and a bedroom. A bedroom, a gym and a study. A bathroom, a study and a gym. Maybe he didn't have a bedroom. No, that would be stupid. Unless he was paranoid about people coming in to kill them at _he checked_ half past eight at night, and he wanted to feel safer by sleeping somewhere else.

That would be stupid. The Mad King would never give away his plans like that. Nobody ever saw him coming. Everyone trusted him any way.

Ray stopped his mind again. It kept wandering. He had to _focus_ on the task at hand.

He was shit at that. 

He looked in the first room. In it was a desk with a laptop computer on. It seemed like a study. He closed the door, and opened the second. A lump lay asleep in the sheets. He walked inside, looking at the man as the mound of duvets rose and fell with his breath.

He was alive, as alive as he was, and yet he already seemed dead to Ray. It was all the same. The man would be dead before he could get to know him.

Ray pulled the covers off so he could reach the neck of the man. The face staring back at him was one he could not have imagined seeing in his nightmares.

His father.

The father who walked out on him when he was seven.

The father who hit his mother every time he tried to go to his house to visit.

The father who gave up on him.

The father who didn't care about him.

Not once. Not ever.

Ryan knew who lived in that house, Ray decided. He must have. It was all too perfect to be true. 

He had the opportunity to make his father pay for all the shit he caused. For all the nights he stayed up crying. For all the antidepressants he took. For the nights he would fall asleep to the sound of his mother crying. For making him end up wanting to move in with Vav at 16 to get away from all the depression. 

Look where that got him. Vav was an even bigger an asshole than his father ever was. But this one was easier to kill.

His grip tightened on the knife, as he plunged it into his father's exposed throat. It amused him how easily it went in. “Like a knife through butter” his mother would have said.

Blood immediately rushed out of his neck like a tap that had been switched on. Blood pumping out more and more every second. He watched as the blood drained from his father's face as his lips turned blue and eyes rolled back. He watched as his breathing became choked with blood until it stopped all together. Until the rise and fall of his chest became no more.

It was satisfying, and a slow grin formed on his face. He climbed out the broken window again, pocketing his knife and stepping outside. It felt strange to be outdoors again, but he couldn't quite place why. 

He sat back in the car, a triumphant smirk plastered on Ryan's face. Ray smiled, “You knew who was in that house all along, didn't you?”

Ryan said nothing, and drove off home.


End file.
